In response to changing driving conditions, it can become desirable to adjust the beam pattern of a headlamp assembly relative to the vehicle. For example, when a vehicle is being driven around a corner, it may be desirable for the beam pattern of that vehicle's forward lighting system to be adjusted, axially and/or laterally, such that the emitted light better illuminates the area in the direction the vehicle is turning. Automotive headlamps that can be adjusted in this manner are generally known in the industry as adaptive front lighting systems (“AFS”). AFS lighting systems can be very expensive, because of the control systems needed to move the light beam.
In certain applications, rather than moving the light beam pattern, the vehicle lighting industry has developed static supplemental lighting fixtures which are aimed so as to illuminate the general direction in which a vehicle is being turned. The vehicle lighting industry refers to lighting used to illuminate the path of a vehicle while the vehicle is turning as “bending light.” Static supplemental lighting fixtures which are used to provide bending light are controlled on and off by means generally known in the art. These systems, while less expensive than AFS systems, have certain limitations. For example, some turns are more severe than other turns, yet the static supplemental lighting fixtures cannot be adjusted to better illuminate the path of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable in an automotive lighting system to provide a bending lamp that allows for significant angular displacement of the light beam of a headlamp assembly without excessive light beam distortion and without the need to move the entire headlamp assembly. It is further desired that the system be of inexpensive and dependable construction, while providing for increased scope of illumination as the severity of the turn is increased. It is further desired that the headlamp assembly be easily configured to fit within space confines of a variety of vehicle designs.